Not What it Seems
by LoveLacey
Summary: When Obi Wan's new Padawan, May Fury, starts causing trouble for Ahsoka, can a dark Twi Lek called Ael Veda help out or will her feeling for a certain Jedi Master prove to much to ignore?
1. Battlefield

Not What it Seems

Chapter 1 - Battlefield:

Genosis - Anakin and Ahsoka...  
>Blaster shot and crys of dying clones filled Ahsoka's ears as she ran towards her master. "Master!" She yelled, trying to gain his attention. He deflected another bolt and looked over in her direction. "Ahsoka I thought I told you to stay in the medical station!" He shouted over all the racket, bombs and falling debris kept coming as he fell back to defend his injured Padawan, who at the moment seemed determined to disobay him. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him and pushed a clone trooper down as another bomb went off. Dirt sprayed her as she put her arm in front of her face to protect it from any bits of sharp metal flying through the air. "I did, until they blew it up!" She called to her master, his face went from angry to shocked. "They blew up the medical base?" He asked when he was close enough to talk to her without shouting. Ahsoka nodded grimly as she looked around for Rex, her favourite clone captain. As she did so, Anakin turned around to com Obi Wan. "Obi Wan, this is Skywalker, Obi Wan!" He yelled into the small device. He groaned at himself and turned back to Ahsoka, only to find that she wasn't there. "Ahsoka?" He called softly looking around, he saw the young Torgruta helping Captain Rex towards shelter. "That girl!" He said to himself annoyed before running in their direction. "Master were you able to get through to Master Kenobi?" She asked him struggling under Rex's body weight and armour. Anakin shook his head and took Rex's weight onto him before setting him down behind some crates of medical supplies. "There blocking our communication" He told her, seeing her face drop he put his hand on her scrawny shoulder and gave her a smile. "Don't worry Snips, we'll be alright as long as we can locate Obi Wan." She smiled slightly and gave him a nod, before rushing off to help Cody. Anakin rolled his eyes at her, she always did have a way with clones, he thought to himself before turning back to help Rex with his wound. Suddenly his com-link bleeped and he looked at it in supprise, thinking that the communitcations were jammed.<br>"Obi Wan?" He asked uncertain.  
>-Anakin? Sorry about that our communications were off for a while but we're back now-<br>Anakin blew a sigh of relief. "Master we're ready for the full frontal attack" He announced happily, his eyes searching for Ahsoka to brief her on the new orders.  
>-Anakin the plan has changed, we need an evac now, we are vastly out numbered-<br>Anakin frowned at the com-link as if there was Banths poo on it. "But Master only a few clones were lost, we can hold out-" Obi Wan cut him off.  
>-Not for long, I have already called for gunships, don't argue or dawdle, we need to get back to the Jedi Temple as quickly as possible-<br>Anakin was confused, had Obi Wan found something out?  
>"Very well Master" He replied reluctantly before turning off his com-link and searching for Ahsoka to tell her the bad news, or bad news in his case, she would be thrilled.<br>He walked over to where Cody was, and raised an eyebrow Ahsoka was not there.

Ahsoka followed a clone a few yards away from the camp in which they were based. Anakin would never aprove of what she was doing, but she needed to find out where this so called clone was going. He stopped a few miles out and she hid behind a huge rock. Some of the sand on the rock slipped off and landed on her shoulder, she rolled her eyes, typical Genosis. She saw the clone activate a comunicator and her eyes widened as she saw Count Dooku's hologram appear. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, this clone was a betrayer.  
>-Ah, Clone, this had better be worth my while-<br>"Sir, the Jedi are planning on leaving, but I managed to Jam the comunication for a while" He told the old Sith.  
>Dooku raised an eyebrow and sighed. The clone started choking and coughing, he fell to the floor gasping for air still holding onto the device. "Please!" He gagged. Dooku didn't flinch. -Do NOT keep them here, they need to leave so we can have this vicory and set our plan in motion- He Anounced. The Clone nodded desprately and Dooku released the Force Choke he had on him. -Good, now you must not fail me, I need you to hack the Jedi archive for any information on the Sith Holocron in the Hoth System- Commanded Dooku. Ahsoka had all the information she needed. She sprung out of her hiding place and run the Clone through with her lightsaber. He screamed in shock and slumped to the ground dead. Ahsoka then looked at the Hologram, only to see that Dooku had cut it off.<p>

"Coward" She grumbled to herself, before picking up the device and running back to the camp. Her feet slapped on the hot hard ground as she made her way back to Anakin. What she didn't count on was a Twi Lec banging into her and knocking her straight into another huge rock. She gaped up at the towering woman. She was red and had black stripes, her pericing green eyes looked down onto her, showing off much disdain. "Who are you?" She snapped, lifting her top lip into a snarl. Ahsoka conposed herself and stood up. "I'm Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan to Anakin Skywalker, who are you?" She added looking the woman up and down, trying to get a sense of who she was.  
>"Ael Veda..."<br> 


	2. Ael Veda

Chapter 2 - Ael Veda:

Ael looked at Ahsoka's side, which now was bleeding quite badly. "Your hurt." She stated, her voice monotone. Ahsoka gulped, something about his woman was dark, not darkside dark, but just... dark.

Ael lifted her chin slightly, knowing when someone was thinking about her. Ahsoka tried to gather up her courage to ask Ael a question. "So what brings you out here on Genosis?" She stammered, taking in Ael's clothing, black and daring would be the words to describe them. Ael sighed before answering. "I sing for the different worlds, everyone is so foucsed on the war, they forget to have fun and to have a life, so I sing for them in nice big concerts, to calm them down and to rid them of their fears..." Ael trailed off as she looked in the direction of the camp. "Your Master's looking for you" She told Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked towards the camp, and sure enough, her Master came stomping out and glared at the pair. Automatically, Ael glared back and looked plain evil, just like a Sith, but something told Ahsoka, that Ael was a very good person...deep down...very deep down.

"Ahsoka!" Fumed Anakin who had been searching for her for ages. "Where were you? And who is this?" He asked loudly, making Ahsoka wince and take a slight step back. "I was following a tratior clone Master, and then I bumped into Ael here, litrally"  
>Anakin eyed Ael up and down, wondering who she is, and as if she could read his mind she smirked. "Hello, I'm Ael Veda, now will you stop oggling me please?" Anakin's eyebrows hit his hair line as he blinked furiously. "Pardon?" He stammered in the same way Ahsoka had. Ahsoka smirked, her Master was speechless, something few people could make him. Anakin's com-link ringed and shakly he answered it.<br>"Skywalker here"  
>-Anakin where are you, I'm at the gunships, have you found your Padawan yet?- Came Obi Wan's voice.<br>Anakin nodded, then realised that Obi Wan couldn't see him.  
>"Ah..um, yeah Master I have, and I seem to have picked up another one too"<br>Ael glared at him, and Anakin stumbled back slightly, as if someone had just pushed his shoulders. He looked oddly at Ael, who just smirked back, knowing something he didn't. She was Force Sensative.  
>-Oh right, who?-<br>Ael sighed before taking Anakins arm and holding the Com-link up to her mouth and speaking into it.  
>"Hi my name's Ael Veda and we can discuss the detail later right now I need a ride to Corusant um now actually, we'll meet you there see ya later handsome!" With that Ael cut off the connection and dragged Anakin and Ahsoka to the gunships.<br>"Why in such a hurry?" Cried Ahsoka stumbling over her own feet.  
>Ael rolled her eyes. "You Jedi ask too many questions, I'll tell you later!"<br>The gunships came into view up ahead and Ael let both of the Jedi go to run to them. Obi Wan was stood outside one, fiddling with his beard. Ael caught herself just in time before she threw her arms around him. Causiously, she composed herself and casually walked up to him with a sly smile on her face. Obi Wan turned and gave her a pleasent smile.  
>"Pleasure to meet you" He greeted formally.<br>Ael was about to answer when Anakin's annoyed and cocky voice came from behind her. "Your wern't the once who was dragged here by the scruff of your neck" He complained. Obi Wan raised an eyebrow and smiled warmly at Ael. "I like you already" He stated.  
>Ael smirked. "That's one out of three" She said calmly, looking over her shoulder at Ahsoka and Anakin who were just regaining their breath.<br>"I like you!" Called Ahsoka.  
>"Two out of three" Ael said happily, then she turned to Anakin, who narrowed his eyes at her. "No way, you just dragged me half a mile here!" He said firmly.<br>Ael shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat"  
>Ahsoka smirked once again at her Master's expression, priceless, if she had a camera, it would have been going on the Holonet. She followed him and Ael onto the gunship. Ahsoka could have swore she heard Ael sware at Anakin, but decided it was best not to ask the dark Twi Lek.<p>

The ride on the gunship seemed to take forever as the body of the ship began to rock dangerously and sudden jerks knocked the Jedi and Aek all over the place. Anakin bumped in Ael, who in reaction pushed him none to gentley away, before he fell over, he manged to grab hold of one of the handles and regain his balance. He gave Ael a stern look, and in return, she gave him a dark one. Taken aback in surpprise, Anakin's eyes widened at how evil she looked.

Looking up at Obi Wan through her lashes, Ael allowed herself to blush slightly at how handsome he was. She had fallen, and she had fallen bad. Ahsoka felt the nervous feelings floating off of Ael in waves and saw that she was slyly steeling glances at Obi Wan. Ahsoka hid her surpprise well, normally it was Anakin every girl fell for, not Master Kenobi. At the same time, she was glad for Ael, Master Kenobi was a very caring gentlemen, even if the Jedi were not allowed attachments.

Finally they arrived on the Redeemer, Ahsoka got off as quickly as she could, so did Obi Wan, everyone knew of his hate for flying.  
>Ael smirked as Anakin made his way off the gunship, she had to hold back from tripping him up, it was just so tempting, Jedi these days were lightweights. She briskly walked off of the gunship holding her posture high and smiled at Obi Wan. Then Anakin had to ruin the moment.<br>"Will you two stop flirting with eachother and hurry up" Ael turned to kill Anakin but he and Ahsoka were already walking out of the hangar door. Ahsoka turned to look over her shoulder at Ael and Obi Wan, she made a mental note in her head to have a go at Anakin next time they were alone.

Ael looked back at Obi Wan who had gone slightly pink on the cheeks, he adjusted some of the armour on his arm and followed them out also. Reluctantly Ael followed Anakin and Ahsoka into the comunication room too. A blue Hologram of Mace Windu darted up on the comunicator.  
>-Ah Skywalker, you and Kenobi are needed back at the Jedi Temple.-<br>Obi Wan nodded, but Anakin and Ahsoka were deeply confused. "Why are we needed so urgantly?" Anakin asked. Mace turned to look at them "There have been a series of murders at the Temple, all being killed with a lightsaber, they were also all younglings" Anakin frowned and lookedat Obi Wan. "And..." Obi Wan added smiling slightly. "...I need to pick up my new Padawan" 


	3. New Padawan

Chapter 3 - New Padawan:

Mace Windu, Yoda and Obi Wan's new Padawan were waiting for them when they arrived down on the platform right outside of the Jedi Temple. Ael gracefully walked out of the ship first, then Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi Wan followed. The young girl near Yoda smiled at Obi Wan, Ael felt anger boil in her veins and she fixed the girl with a hard stare, making her shrivel back with slight fear, then grin at Ael. Ael looked at the girl in supprise, the death glare normally worked. "Happy we are to see you" Greeted Yoda, who nodded at each of them in turn then look at Ael. "Welcome to stay at the Temple you are, until worked out a plan you have on what to do next on your travels" Ael simply nodded, still glaring at the girl. Mace pushed the girl forwards slightly. "This is May Fury, she is Obi Wan's new Padawan" He announced. May smiled at each of them in turn and stepped towards Obi Wan. "It'll be an honour to be your new Padawan Master Kenobi" She said smiling still. Ael growled then barged past May and into the Temple muttering dark words about May. May just shrugged it off and began talking with Obi Wan. Ahsoka turned to Anakin. "I'm going to see if she is okay Master, I'll see you later!" With that Ahsoka scurried off after Ael. This was going to be one long week off Anakin thought to himself. Then thought of Padme and smiled.

Ael kicked a crack in the Temple wall as she stomped in any direction still muttering darkly about how Obi Wan's new Padawan was a complete Mary-sue or May-sue as the case seemed. Ael heard footsteps behind her and she whipped round to see Ahsoka running up to her. "So I take it you don't like May then?" She asked amused. Ael rolled her eyes and imagined May being rather brutally tortured in her mind. She smiled slightly, but then saw the Torgruta looking at her as if she was odd, she was, but that wasn't the point. "Let's just say that she'd better sleep with one eye open, and her lightsaber locked up where I can't get to it. Otherwise it'll be through her head" She replied darkly. Ahsoka laughed as she fell into step beside Ael, she looked back at the cracked wall and smirked. "I hope one of the other Padawans don't get blamed for that" She stated, Ael smirked also. "Maybe May did it?" She suggested then scowled when Ahsoka laughed at her. "Don't think so somehow" She laughed.

"So what about that Twi Lek then?" Asked May, sitting next to Obi Wan in the room of a thousand fountains. "What do you mean?" He asked back, his cheeks slightly going red. May smirked. "You know what I mean, come on, Ael Veda? You and her seem to get on really well, and the tention between you tow, I'm surprised Yoda didn't sense it, you two have feeling for eachother!" She accused rolling her eyes at the embarassed Jedi Master. "The Jedi arn't allowed attachment's May, it's one of the rules and part of the code" He said sternly, adjusting some of the armour on his arms again. May smirked even more as she scooted closer to him. "I know that, but some rules are made to be broken Master, even you know that"

Ael lit her sabre and looked into Ahsoka's eyes, they narrowed with consentration as they both made for each other again, their sabre's clashed, as they parried, swung and sliced.

3 hours earlier...

Ael and Obi Wan sat opposite to each other on the resaloute. "Good move" Stated Obi Wan, when one of Ael pieces smashed his. They were playing chess and so far, Ael was winning. "So what is it with the no Attachment rule then?" Ael asked him. Obi Wan looked up at her in suprise. "What about it?"  
>"Well, the Jedi arn't allowed attachments, why is that?" She explained. A smiled danced on Obi Wan's lips. "Yoda and the council think that love will turn someone to the darkside, that they'll get way to attached and leave the Jedi order to be with that person" Ael nodded and watched as Obi Wan moved another of his pieces across the chessboard and sighed. "Well I think that's a stupid rule and I'm glad I'm not a Jedi" She stated darkly. Obi Wan laughed at her, she felt her cheeks go a darker shade of red, which had been impossible until now. "I don't know why, but I love the way you are so dark, yet...so passionate about your singing and about this war ending" Ael's cheeks flamed with pride and embarassment as she made her move on the board taking down yet again another one of his pieces. Obi Wan frowned and raised one eyebrow. "Are you sure you havn't played this before?" He asked slightly annoyed that he was getting beaten by a girl.<p>

Back to present...

Ael blinked as a slight burning pain entered her abdomen. She looked down and saw a forest green lightsaber in it(*), then she looked up to see Ahsoka looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Ael cleared her throat and backed away from Ahsoka's lightsaber so it no longer touched her very exposed skin. "What happened, you were doing so well?" Asked Ahsoka confused at Ael's strange behavior. Ael sighed and shut her lightsaber off. " I was just daydreaming is all, I do that often" She lied, Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Just make sure that you arn't daydreaming during a battle, if your ever in one, otherwise you'll end up dead" Ael nodded before switching on her lightsaber. "Wanna go again?" She asked the Torgruta. Ahsoka nodded and got into her fighting stance to spar again with the dark Twi Lek.

May glared at Ael from behind a wall then turned her back and headed down the corridor. "You'll end up dead anyway if I can help it" She vowed quietly, before going off to find Master Kenobi.

* The Lightsaber's were training sabers, used for sparring, they only cause slight burns just to let the opponant know that they were stabbed. They cannot actually kill them. 


	4. Murder the First

Chapter 4 - Murder the First:

Not What it Seems Chapter 4 - Murder the First:

Ahsoka flopped down onto her bed after showing Ael her room. Ahsoka checked her wound, that the medics on the resaloute had attended to, a little while line was all that remained, the bacta had worked really well. Ahsoka thought back to the Clone that she killed on Genosis, she knew she shouldn't had, but it was in her preditor nature that she did, all Torgruta's were like that, it was in her blood. The clone and Dooku were talking about some Sith holocron in the Hoth System, if Ahsoka hadn't of killed the clone, and instead taken him prisnor and asked him questions, she might of found out what there were on about, but no, her fury for traiters overruled her Jedi training and she had killed him in cold blood. Ahsoka was thankful that her Master had forgotton so quickly, but wondered why he had forgotton that she had mentioned the clone. She figured that it must have been Ael Veda that made him forget, after all, she was there when Ahsoka told him about the clone, and then dragged them both to the gunships that were waiting for them. She had called Obi Wan handsome, and deep down Ahsoka knew that Ael had known Obi Wan before that day. But somehow, Obi Wan didn't know her, it was odd really, Ahsoka would never understand love in it's many different forms. Though she was still young and still blanched at any holodrama's which involved any kissing. But if that were the case, and Anakin was watching it with her, he would normally cover her eyes.

Alarms blaring through the temple woke her up from her deep thoughs as she rushed off her bed and out of the door. There she banged into Anakin who had only just got out of the shower. Ahsoka ran beside her shirtless Master to the council chambers, knowing that someone would explain what was going on. Many younglings were running in the opposite direction with terrified expressions on their faces. While running, Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other and both dreaded what was awaiting them round the last corner.

Ael looked up from the book she was reading, although the book was tacky and stupid, she still didn't like being disturbed when she was 'chilling' out. Slowly and with reluctance, she threw the book on her pain bedside table and jogged to where the others were, she felt through the force where they were and used it to navigate through the Temple. When she did get there, Anakin and Ahsoka where already there, talking to Obi Wan. A body laid on the floor covered with a blanket so she couldn't see it. "What happened?" She asked Obi Wan, coming up to stand beside Ahsoka. Obi Wan grimanced and glanced at the body. "A youngling was brutally murdered, her friend found her, poor girl she's suffering from shock in the med bay right now" Ael wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes. "Nastey" She stated. Anakin and Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "The whole Temple has been put on high alert, just in case the murderer is still inside" Explained Anakin looking at Ael. She only just noticed that he was shirtless. She frowned then raised an eyebrow, Ahsoka smirked. "Ever heard of that crazy new invention, called the shirt?" She asked him, her voice dripping with sarcasam. Anakin rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms. "Yeah actually I own lots of them, it just so happens I was half way through getting changed after a shower that the alarms when off, so I had to leave the shirt on my bed" He said frowning at the dark Twi Lek. Obi Wan straightened up and turned to Ael. "Why don't I escort you back to your quarters Ael?" He asked. Ael smiled warmly at him and nodded, as she walked away with him she heard Ahsoka giggle, Ael turned to look over her shoudler and poked her tonge out at her, before following Obi Wan to her quarters.

Ahsoka turned at Anakin who was frowning like a frowny thing in frowny land. She glared at him. "Shut up Master, no offence, but shut up" Anakin looked wide eyed at his Padawan. "I didn't say anything!" He said innocently putting his hands up in a surrender gesture. "You didn't have to" Stated Ahsoka rolling her eyes and walking away, leaving Anakin opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish looking absolutly stunned.

Ael blushed yet again as she and Obi Wan walked slwoly down the corridor. Obi Wan was the first to speak. "So, how do you like the Temple so far?" He asked looking at the floor. She laughed slightly, it was more of a chuckle. "Apart from the fact that someone just got murdered, fine, it's a bit like a maze though" Obi Wan smiled, breaking the tention. "I look forward to playing chess with you again, I bet I could beat you next time" He stated. Ael looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, we'll have to see about that now won't we?" They both stopped when they got to Ael's door, and stood facing each other. Now it was Obi Wan's turn to flush deep red as Ael leant forward and-  
>"Master!" Yelled a annoying arogant voice from along the corridor. Ael quickly sprung back and Obi Wan cleared his throat, his face resembled a Zeltron with their very dak red and pink skin. "My Padawan's looking for me, I must dash" He stammered before briskly walking off. "Bye" murmered Ael, before walking into her room thinking about how she almost kissed the Negociator and Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi. AND how she was going to torture the little devil who interupped such a perfect moment.<p>

She almost ruined everything thought May darkly, she can't have Ael Veda ruining her plans, so somehow she was going to have to get rid of her, she had already annoyed May today by even thinking that Obi Wan was ever going to love her back, but now she actually tried to kiss him, that had been to close for comfort, and to break up the Jedi trio, to get to Ahsoka, she needed that Twi Lek gone and out of the picture, and May had some ideas on how to do it... 


	5. Torgruta Troubles

Not What it Seems Ch 5 - Torgruta Troubles:

Ahsoka cut down the last of the training droids andswitched off her lightsaber. She relaxed and took a deep breath, she hadn't been able to train like that for weeks since she and her Master were always being sent off on missions, and when hey got back, they were both way to tired to do any training. Ahsoka turned at the sound of someone sniggering at her, she saw May casually walking up to where she stood. Ahsoka rasied her eyebrow, or the white marking that signafied an eyebrow. "What's so amusing May?" She asked. May snorted and stopped to look at the training droids. "Anyone can beat droids, but to beat a Sith you would need to be better" She announced, taking a sly look at Ahsoka's reaction. Ahsoka remained calm, she didn't like May, and that was more than enough reason to not to give her the saisfaction of a reaction. May rolled her eyes and turned fully wo face Ahsoka. "How about we Spar? No force tricks though" Ahsoka thought about it for a few moments before nodded and getting in her fighting stance, May followed suit. Ahsoka rushed to attack but was thrown back into the wall behind her before she moved a meter. "Hey!" She growled, getting up off the floor. "...you said no force tricks!" She accused gripping her lightsaber so tightly her knuckles went a peach colour. May smirked and twisted her lightsaber in her hands before lifting Ahsoka off her feet with the force and hitting her into the wall again. "Yeah, but a Sith wouldn't keep to there word" She stated. Ahsoka rushed forwards off the floor and smacked into the one opposite, she quickly got up and charged at May, who blocked her attack with her lightsaber and kicked her fiercly in the stomach. Ahsoka reeled back and then attempted to slice May with her lightsaber, but May parried that attack, green clashed onto blue, May smirked yet again and force pushed Ahsoka until the Torgruta's back hit a wall. "FAILURE!" She yelled at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka felt the anger boil inside of her, and her preditory instincts kick into action. She sprung forward and repelled the force attack that May provided. All of a sudden May became distracted and Ahsoka used it to her advantage. She picked May up with the force, and will all the strength she had, she pushed her into the wall behind the snotty Padawan, just as May had done to Ahsoka. But Ahsoka had not realised that the thing that distracted May was stnading at the door, narrowing his eyes at the young Torgruta. "Ahsoka Tano!" Yelled a very disapointed Anakin. Ahsoka gulped as Anakin marched over to where May was sitting, looking very bewildered wondering how she got there. He bent down and help her up still glaring at his Padawan. "Are you okay?" He asked May, unfortunatly for Ahsoka, just as good as she was winding up Ahsoka, she was an even better actress. "Yes I'm fine, although I don't understand what got into her?" She said rubbing the back of her neck looking very conufsed. Ahsoka was seething inside, sending waves of anger towards May. Anakin sensed them and whipped round to see Ahsoka glaring at Obi Wan's padawan. "Ahsoka go to your quarters and cool off right now, we'll discuss this later" He commanded. May pulled a face when Anakin was looking at his padawan who growled in response. "Ahsoka...now!" He said sharply, before turning back to May. Ahsoka stomped out of the room and headed for her quarters.

Anakin looked down onto May, who had gone back to her acting. "So what happened to make her so angry?" He asked. May shrugged her shoulders, then winced as if it hurt her. "I'm not sure myself, Ahsoka was just boasting about how she could beat me in hand to hand combat, then when I beat her, she used the force on me" Anakin raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at the door Ahsoka had gone out of before turning back to May. "That doesn't sound like her" He murmered before straighting up. May shrugged again and started walking out of the door. "It's probably that Dark Twi Lek..Ael is it? Yeah, she's probably a bad influence..anyways I need to find my Master" Now it was Anakin's turn to be confused, one mintue she was a helpless girl, the next she was bounding off to find Obi Wan, Padawans these days, he thought as he wandered out of the room to find wherever Ahsoka had stomped off to, thinking that she wouldn't be in her quarters like he had ordered, just to be rebellious.

As a matter of fact, Ahsoka was in her quarters, pacing back and fourth grumbling about May. She didn't hate the Padawan, or did she? Ahsoka didn't know, but she defiantly didn't like her as such. May was a tricky one to read, she had a dark part about her, but everyone else didn't see it but her. Maybe apart from Ael, she didn't like May much either, and Ahsoka thought it was safe to say that Ael hated the girls guts and wouldn't mind torturing her one little bit. But the thing that stumped Ahsoka the most, was May's tendancy to disappear when there's trouble stirring, and leaving Ahsoka to pick up the peices, like with Anakin, no doubt she told him a load of lies and now he was going to personally kill her with a blunt knife. Talking of the devil, Anakin stormed into her quarters with a I'm-going-to-kill-you look. Scared out of her wits, Ahsoka gulped. 


	6. Past Mistakes and Being Framed

Not What it Seems Ch 6 - Past Mistakes and Being Framed:

Ael strolled down the coridor to her room after eating in the canteen, she'd had a nic e little chat with some of the clone captains, and they don't like May much either. Ael smiled to herself, again imagining May being tortured in her mind. Ael let the door slide open before she stepped inside. A guilty Padawan stopped rumanging about in her stuff and looked up at Ael, who narrowed her eyes and snarled at May. "What are you doing in here?" She growled threateningly. May rolled her eyes and walked past her mumbling, Ael caught her arm and swung her round to face the seething Twi Lek. "I said, what are you doing in here?" She said again her face dnagerously close to May's. "Nothing" May sanpped pulling her arm away from Ael then marching out of the room.

Ael glared at the door that May had scarpered out of for a few seconds before collapsing down onto her bed. This 'visit' had been longer than she had expected, what was keeping her here? The obvious answer was Obi Wan, she definatly had feelings for him, but the real question was did he have feeling for her? Of course he did, otherwise he would have backed away when she tried to kiss him, before that brat of a padawan interupted.

Ael sighed and tucked her pillow under her lekku and head for support, she found the softness of the pillow comforting, and it enabled her to think a little straighter. Ael didn't know how deep her feeling were for Obi Wan, likewise for his feeling for her, but at the moment she didn't want to know, and wanted to just dream about them together, her little fantasy.

What drove her to try to kiss him? Was it his good looks? Or was it his humerious personallity and ability to bring out the good in her? A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts about Obi Wan. She used the force to unlock the door, and a certain Jedi knight walked in casually. Obi Wan saw her lying on the bed and smiled down at her. "Hello there" He greeted. She did nothing except raise an eyebrow and go a little redder thinking back to what she had been dreaming about...him. "Hi" She nodded back to him, as he sat on the other end of the bed and took a deep breath. "So Ael, what of your past then, I have a feeling that you've known me longer than I've known you" He asked looking straight into her eyes. Ael sighed quietly and fiddled with the bed cover, not looking in in the eye. "You first" She stated finally giving him the satisfaction of looking into his eyes and staring back at him.

Obi Wan took another deep breath before he began telling her of his story. "I went on many missions with my Master Qui Gonn..." Ael's eyes darkened, remembering his death was somethingpainful to remember. "...We had to rescue the queen, we got stranded on Tatooine-"  
>"I do hate that planet, but carry on"<br>"-Qui Gonn brought back Anakin claiming that he was the chosen one and that he would be training him as an apprentice...the council didn't agree at first, but when Qui Gonn was murdered by Darth Maul, they let me train him instead..." Obi Wan looked down, showing off his obvious sadness and how much he really did miss his old master. "...then at the start of the clone wars we had to protect the Senator Amidala, Anakin had taken her to Naboo to protect her on his own, but then he completely disobayed orders and went to Tatooine to help his mother, we all met up when he and the Senator were captured trying to rescue me and we had to battle three creatures while chained to large pillars..." Ael tried to hide her smile and amusement, that would have been very fun to watch, she could just see it now, Obi Wan having to kill a creature while chained to a piller, Ael had to fight herself to not laugh.

"...the Jedi and clones came to help us after a little while and we faced Dooku after the Senator fell out of the ship...Anakin insisted that the ship be dropped down to help her, but I managed to convince him otherwise, Dooku cut off his arm and escaped, it was Yoda in the end who saved us"  
>Ael raised both her eyebrows, and sniggered at him. "Yoda saved you?" She laughed, then stopped when she saw that Obi Wan was not amused, she quickly looked at her hands and twiddled her thumbs together.<br>"Yes he did..." Obi Wan comtinued.

Ahsoka sat looking at her lap while Anakin glared at her from his bed on the other side of the room. "Ahsoka.." He started but Ahsoka was determined to be heard. "Master it wasn't my fault, she made me so angry, you have no idea what she said-"  
>"So tell me." He cut in, his tone of voice a little softer than she was expecting.<br>"She said that we weren't to use the force during our spar, but when I went to attack with my lightsaber, she force pushed me back into a wall, and kept doing it..." Ahsoka trailed off and looked at her master. Anakin leant forwards, resting on his knees. "What did she say Ahsoka?" He asked looking quite serious. Ahsoka sighed and shifted uncomfortably on her bed. "She yelled at me, and called me a failure"

Anakin's face hardened as he scowled and got up striding out of their quarters. Ahsoka sprang up and followed, completely confused about what Anakin was doing. "Master where are you going?" She gasped breathless from having to jog to keep up with the seething Jedi. "I'm going to have a chat with Obi Wan about his Padawan" He stated. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she grabbed his arm trying to stop him and failing. "Skyguy don't!" She pleaded. Anakin whirled on her. "Why not Ahsoka, May has obviously been getting to you for you at attck her that visiously and if she's been saying anything else then Obi Wan is going to have to know what his padawan is getting up to!" He steamed, then frowned slightly and looked round the corner. Ahsoka looked where he was looking and her eyes widened in shock mixed with fear. "Oh no..." She breathed.

Obi Wan finished his sentence and looked at Ael for approval. She nodded and smiled at him. "Sounds like you and Skywalker have been in some tricky situations, and even more tricky when Ahsoka joined in." She announced, Obi Wan smirked. "Now it's your turn" He stated, Ael rolled her eyes and started telling him about her life. "I am from a normal Twi Lek family, my sister disappeared when I was very young, I hitched a ride off of my planet on in inter-stellar cruiser. Arrived on Corusant, got into a fight with a nastey Torgruta, Mace Windu found me and I studied at the Temple for a few years, you wouldn't remember me, but I studied beside you with Qui Gonn as my tutor, after his dead, I left the Jedi Temple to become a rogue Jedi and my intrest for singing became my profession, I sung in huge concerts for every planet for about seven years, and because of my rogue status, the police were after me after every concert. That's why I was on Genosis when I banged into Ahsoka, I went there to sing, but there were no one there apart from those creepy bug like things, and they started shooting at me thinking that I was a Jedi, that's who I was running from." She finished, just as the alarms started blaring. "What's going on now?" She asked burrowing her brow.

Obi Wan's com link went off and swiftly he answered it. "Kenobi here" He said loud and clear over the alarms.  
>- Master it's Anakin, there's been another murder, a youngling was choked with a strap like thing - Came Anakin's voice, explaining the situation.<br>Obi Wan grimanced and looked at Ael, who was frowning as in deep thought. "Okay Anakin we'll be there as soon as we can" He replied.  
>There was silence on the other end for a few second before Anakin answered. -Master?-<br>"Yes Anakin"  
>- It was Ael's arm strap that was used, they think she did it, and are on there way to her room now-<br>Ael looked up sharply. "I may not like kids, but I don't go round strangling them!" She announced, anger flowing off her in waves Obi Wan nodded believing her.  
>"Thanks Anakin" He said before shutting the device off and sighing at Ael. "You need to make a disappearing act again, I'm sorry" Ael nodded sadly and went to the window and opening it. She swung a leg over the edge and looked back at Obi Wan who was looking at her sadly with his shoulder's drooped. Cursing herself Ael swung her leg back over the window sill and marched over to him, she bent down to his level and captured his lips with hers. After, Ael took off, and jumped out of the window without looking back. Knowing that she would probably never see Obi Wan again...But not knowing, that she was doing what May wanted her to do...<br> 


	7. Bounty Hunter

Not What it Seems Ch7 - Bounty Hunter:

Midnight in the Jedi Temple...  
>Ahsoka tossed and turned in her sleep unable to forget about the murder as the council instructed seeing how distressed the young Torgruta had become.<br>A youngling walked down the corridor after just popping out to the loo, and now was making her way back to her room, where her youngling roomates were already sleeping so soundly, unaware that she'd never come back.

A dark shadow appeared behind her as she quickened her pace, deciding that the Temple was really creepy at night. What she didn't count on was a leather strap go round her neck and pull her to the floor, she couldn't scream or breath now the strap was tight around her windpipe she gagged and flapped her arms around behind her trying to stop whatever and whoever it was trying to kill her. Soon her arms dropped to the floor and her widened eyes drooped and became dull. Her whole body shut down and went limp.

The killer stood up admiring her handiwork, light from the nearby window shone down onto her face, reaveling her as May. "Your next Torgruta" She whispered.

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open as she sat up breathing heavly. She looked over at Anakin, he was sleeping soundly and little snores came from his direction, she sighed quietly and got out of bed.

Quietly she tip toed out of their quarters and down the corridor. It was dark, and the slightest sound would make her jump. The shadows on the walls scared her and she kept looking back over her shoulder. Ahsoka didn't know whether or not it was just her, or did she hear whispering, like a really quiet snigger niggling at her?

Ahsoka came to a halt when she heard footsteps, quiet, but they echoed around the walls and lingered in the corridor. Ahsoka's breathing increased rapidly as she spun round trying to sense where it was coming from. A sudden jolt of engery pass through her, short circuting her nervous system and stunning her.

Ahsoka felt a cold presence by her left Lekku. "I've got you now Torgruta" Hissed a voice, then Ahsola felt a cold metal coller being out round her neck and cuffs locking her hands together. As Ahsoka dipped in and out of conciousness, she noticed a Trandoshan bounty hunter she reconised as Bossk, someone from her past with Aurra Sing, and May, carrying her lightsaber smirking evily. "No" She murmered before slipping unconcious yet again.

"Ive got you now Torgruta..." Echoed a nastey voice in Ael's head as she stopped drinking her Jawa Juice and snapped her head up. Images flashed in her head of Ahsoka and May. Ahsoka was being kidnapped by a bounty hunter named Bossk, and May was helping him. What did they want with her? Thought Ael, standing up and paying for her drink. "Looks like I will be seeing you again Master Kenobi" She said to herself, before setting off out of the bar and towards the Temple. "I just hope they'll listen to me" She mumbled. Another imaged flashed in her head, it was bold and clear where they had taken Ahsoka, but Ael had no idea why they had taken her to Hoth...  
> <p>


	8. Hoth

Not What it Seems Ch8 - Hoth:

Ahsoka awoke to the coldness of bars and the shuddering of a ship. She slowly opened her eyes and gave them time to become adjusted to the darkness. Somewhere near, a light switched on and the sound of May's harsh voice came out of no where.

"Is the prisnor awake Bossk?" She asked walking into the room. Ahsoka lifted her head slightly to see that she was in a small cage and that Bossk had fallen asleep. Ahsoka could still feel the collar around her neck and her hands were still bound together.

Ahsoka shifted position and tried to get a better look at her surroundings, but her figeting just angered May, who hit her cage and yelled at her. "Stop moving around! There no way you can escape, especially when that collar takes away all your force"

Ahsoka gulped and stopped moving. "Why did you take me? I'm not worth much to the Jedi you know" She lied hoping that they would just take her back. But her many years of being Anakin's Padawan showed her that things just weren't that easy. She heard May laugh harshly at her.

"We didn't kidnap you for money, or we would have contacted the Jedi by now, no we have a small task that we want you to complete for us" There was a slapping sound and Bossk woke up. "Get up you idiot, while you were dosing your head off she could have been escaping, unlikley, but possible" May scolded the Trandoshan. "Sooorrry Bossss" Bossk hissed out, his voice bitter.

"What's the 'task' you want me to do then?" Ahsoka asked squinting her eyes to try to see where May was, she looked in the direction of where her cold voice came from. "A Sith Holocron on Hoth, we need you to open it Torgruta" Ahsoka frowned into the darkness. "But why me, surly if it is a 'Sith' Holocron then you can open it?" Ahsoka heard Bossk give a slight chuckle and May a nastey laugh. "The Sith Holocron was made by a Torgruta, it has Torgurtan markings on it, and because you were the most convienant, we took you, and you are going to open it"

Ahsoka's insides squirmed with worry, what if her Master didn't miss her and they all didn't know where she was? She'd be force to open this Holocron, and unleash whatever is inside upon the Galaxy.

Ael slowly slid open the window a crack, then wincing, she put the top half of her body through. She looked around the room, it didn't look like a guest room, it was all purple and white, and looked far better off than a normal Jedi quarters, she thought to herself as she pulled the rest of her body through.

When she was in, she walked about the room, a few pictures hanging on the wall caught her eye. One was of the entire Jedi Council, another was of Padme Amidala and Sola Naberrie, the Queen of Naboo at the moment. One was Obi Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and some Pink Zeltron and the last, was of Anakin and a girl about Ahsoka's age, maybe younger. She had sandy blonde hair and very pale skin, her and Anakin looked as if they could have been brother and sister with the way they were in the picture. Although they looked nothing alike. Ael moved on to the next room, which seemed to be a lounge area with sofas. All of a sudden, Ael remembered why she had broke into the Jedi Temple and took no time in finding the exit. Ael hurried down the corridors until she reached the war room.

Anakin slammed his fist on the table. "Ugh! We need to find her" He steamed, annoyed at some of the council members that weren't really bothered if Ahsoka was there or not.  
>Obi Wan nodded his head in agreement, but all the same looked at Anakin with stern eyes. "I agree, but getting angry won't solve anything, you must remember, my Padawan is missing too"<p>

At that moment Ael walked in the war room and stood next to Obi Wan, he looked at her with surprise. All of the Jedi exept Anakin and Obi Wan went for their lightsabers, but Ael stopped them. "Cool it! I know who kidnapped Ahsoka 'and' killed those younglings" She exclaimed. The Jedi Masters all looked at each other before Mace Windu spoke. "Go on"

"You annoying brat of a Padawan took her to open some Sith Holocron on Hoth" She sighed glaring at Obi Wan, then looking at Anakin. "But I have no idea why they couldn't just open it themselves."

"They can't even if they wanted to, it was made by a Torgrutan Sith, so only a Torgrutan Force user can open it" Explained Master Plo Koon knowing which Holocron she was talking about. Ael nodded at him, looked at Anakin, then at Obi Wan and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so who's up for an adventure?"

Ahsoka awoke again as the ship came to a halt. A horrible shiver made it's was up her spine and back down again. May's snide voice came from where the light was. "We're here Torgruta, lets go and open this Holocron.

Ahsoka struggled to sit up, in this tight place, all of her joints had locked up and she had cramp from being in one position for too long. May's face came into view by the bars of her cage. It was a ghostly white and her eyes seemed to be completely black. (No I am not Racist!) "What happens if I open the Holocron?" Ahsoka asked, her voice wobbling slightly. May smirked and her eyes seemed to flash with excitment. "The Galaxy will crumble as Darth Chaos is unleashed into it"...  
> <p>


	9. The Crystal Cave

Not What it Seems Ch9 - The Crystal Cave:

The snow was inches deep on Hoth, and it soaked through Ahsoka's boots as if they were made out of cotton. Her toes scrunched up to keep the feeling in them as she walked forwards with Bossk right behind. Ahsoka's only hope was that the Jedi would see that she was not there and get to Hoth in time before she was made to open the Holocron.

Slowly, her toes started to lose their feeling and became numb, it hurt to walk on them and it looked like it was going to be a long walk to wherever the Sith Holocron was. For that part, Ahsoka was grateful, that way it would by more time for the Jedi to realise what's happened and come and rescue her. Ahsoka furrowed her brow and thought about what Ael would be doing right about now.

"If you do not stop that annoying pacing right now I swear to force I will take sadistic pleasure in cutting off your toes one by one!" Steamed Ael, glaring at Anakin, who at the time had been pacing up and down the hull of the Twilight. (The ship, not the book or film!)

Anakin stopped and frowned disaprovingly at Ael, in return she huffed and turned her back on him and focused on Obi Wan and driving the ship to Hoth. Anakin finally gave up pacing and sat in the chair behind Obi Wan with his arms crossed and his face hard and irritated.

May was getting more and more excited by the minute, they were nearing a cave, and even from that distance, Ahsoka could see a bluey green glow coming from within. She prayed to the force that it wasn't the cave with the Holocron in, but the force didn't seem to be on her side today. Ahsoka trembled slightly when they reached the front of the cave.

May turned to Bossk and glowered at him. "You will stay here, make sure no one will interupt the awakening, if anyone does, I'll be holding you responsable"  
>Bossk nodded and turned his back on then, Ahsoka gulped as May pushed her through the entrance and into the cave.<p>

When walking in the cave, crystals were everywhere, on the floor, ceiling and walls. All in the colours blue and green. Ahsoka stopped looking round and her eyes focused on a altar in the middle on a huge circle. May pushed her towards it at the same time, taking off her force collar.

"That's the holocron Torgruta, open it now!" She commanded. Ahsoka needed to keep her talking. "What'll happen to me after though?" She asked in as monotone voice, trying to rein in her fear. . "Don't ask questions, just do it!" May snorted, then narrowed her eyes and ignited her lightsaber. "You'll open that Holocron, or you will die" She stated. Ahsoka gulped and turned back to the Holocron, she knelt down in front of it until it was eye level with her, then Ahsoka closed her eyes.

Anakin was almost jumping up and down with determination when a white planet came into view. Ael rolled her eyes and focused on landing the ship. "Almost there Anakin you can calm down now" Sighed Obi Wan, obviously irritated by his old Padawan.

Ael smirked as she landed the ship, but that smirk was wiped clean off her face when she stepped outside the ship. The Hoth air was freezing and unwelcoming and the snow soaked through anything, even her boots that had been up to now proved to be anything-proof.

She grumbled as she and Anakin scanned the horizen. Obi Wan got out his binoculars as Anakin sighed dramatically. "We're never going to find her when there's so much snow!" He complained. Ael once again rolled her eyes at the over sensitive Jedi. "There's a cave about twenty clicks north" Stated Obi Wan turning to look at them both. Ael nodded and sneaked a side glance at Anakin. "We'll start there" Anakin agreed.

Sweat trickled down Ahsoka's neck and onto her back as she concentrated really hard on opening the Holocron. With May's lightsaber inches from her Lekku, Ahsoka couldn't afford to not open it. Ahsoka cleared her mind and tried again, she sensed May's impatiance grow with every minute she waited, and Ahsoka inched ever so slightly forward on her knees just to get away from her azure blue lightsaber.

Behind her, Ahsoka heard a exasperated sigh. May was obviously getting agitated. "I'm trying my best, this isn't as easy as it looks you know" Ahsoka Stated, turning to look at May, only to see the her lightsaber had gotten closer, she gulped as Ahsoka could feel the heat radiating off of the blade. "Just...open it" Commanded May coldly, glaring at the padawan. Ahsoka grudgingly turned back around and attempted to open up the Holocron yet again.

This time she tried something different, Ahsoka imagened May being rather violently strangled by Ael. She smirked at the thought, and suddenly a rush of dark energy rushed through her and into the Sith Holocron. May gave a squeal of excitment and pushed Ahsoka sideways and out her path.

Ahsoka stared in horror as the Holocron opened slowly, the sides of the triangle melted away, leaving a pile of goop on the floor of the cave. Inside was a dark glowing crystal that rised up above their heads. Ahsoka snook a glance at May, she was grinning evily and her knckles were white with the grip at she had on the hilt of her lightsaber. Ahsoka's eyes darted back to the crystal, it was getting brighter and brighter.

A loud drumming sound filled their ears, and Ahsoka reconised the noise as the slapping of feet on the cave floor. The other's had arrived, they hadn't fogotten her after all, Ahsoka smiled to herself, but the smile soon disolved when the crystal produced a black light that momentarily blinding her.

When the light died down, in it's place stood a woman, Torgruta and wearing a short black dress with two sith lightsabers. Ahsoka felt hands pull her away from the woman. She turned to see Anakin, Obi Wan and Ael all there. A silk like voice made them all look up at the Sith.  
>"Hello there young ones, my names Opal, the apprentice of Chaos, nice to meet you" <p>


	10. Chao's Apprentice

Not What it Seems Chapter 10 - Chao's Appentice:

Ahsoka gaped up at the towering woman as May stepped forwards. "My name is May Fury, I have released you Mistress, but, wasn't it meant to be your Master that was trapped inside of the Holocron? She asked slightly bewildered. Opal smiled before cursing lightning apon May, who screamed in agoney. "You question me?" Opal bellowed.

Anakin, Obi Wan and Ael ignited their lightsabers and held them up defensivly, Ahsoka took her place beside Anakin and used the force to retrieve her lightsaber, the one which May had taken. She grimly ignited it also and held it up, Opal stopped hurting May and glared down at her in obvious disdain. May wimpered and curled up on the floor, scared out of her whits. "Well do you?" Opal asked her again, this time a little more quieter, but still angry and cold. "No I'm sorry, please I released you!" May stammered, gathering the corage to look up at the Sith.

Opal's face became dark and shadowed. "You, did not release me..." She stated, then looked over at Ahsoka. "She, did" Anakin moved protectivly in front of Ahsoka and his hand turned into a fist, tensing as if ready for a fight.

Opal noticed this and explored the different retorts to say, she decided on one. "You really think you can beat a sith, boy? When you were learning to walk I was killing millions of Jedi" She taunted, her eyes filled with power and the hunger to kill. Anakin's face darkened.

Ael and Obi Wan shifted behind them, causing Opal to glare at them, her gaze fell on Ael, who made her top lip go upwards in a snarl and narrowed her eyes. "Ah, I remember your sister...Talon was it, she was a powerful ally, you should not have killed her" She stated slightly irritated with Ael. But Ael really didn't carre less what she thought, Talon was a liability to peace in the galaxy, she had to be stopped and there was no way to do it but to kill her.

Opal turned to May who was curled up in a ball on the floor, tears streaked her face as she whimpered. "Please don't kill me I wanted to help you take over I really did I-"  
>"Oh shut up you snivling idiot, seriously. My Master has wait long enought I think..." Opal turned to Ahsoka once again. " I do hope we don't meet again little Torgruta, for your sake" With that, Opal disapeared into thin air, leaivng Anakin, Ahsoka, Ael and Obi Wan looking very confused.<p>

They all turned when May got up off of the floor, anger radiated off of her in waves. "You!" She accused pointing at Ahsoka. Anakin stepped forward ready to defend his brave padawan. "This is all your fault!" May screamed at her. Ahsoka tugged at Anakin sleeve, pulling him back slightly. "Let me deal with this" She commanded softly. Anakin grunted and reluctantly took a step back.

Ahsoka stepped fowards with her lightsaber held low, so it was not to threaten the already scarred girl. "May" She soothed softly, holding out her other hand. May slapped it away, only for Ahsoka to hold it out again. "Listen to me, we can help you May, but you need to help us first, by coming quietly and doing what is asked of you"

May spat at her and took a step back before lunging at Ahsoka. "You really think that I would do anything that you tell me too Torgruta!" She screamed, while trying to land a punch on Ahsoka's face and Lekku. Ahsoka's lightsaber was knocked out of her hand when May had lunged at her.

Anakin, as soon as May had lunged at his Padawan made to stop her, but Obi Wan's voice had stopped him. ""Anakin, let Ahsoka handle this one"" He had told him calmly, out of the corner of his eye, Anakin could see Ael itching to join in and kick May's behind, but Obi Wan had a firm grip of her wrist.

May clawed at Ahsoka's hands and arms, but Ahsoka dodged backwards and kicked May in the knee, May fell onto her other knee and hissed in apin, narrowing her eyes at Ahsoka. She lunged again and this time managed to score a punch to one of Ahsoka's Lekku, making the young Jedi's world fuzzy, but straight after, Ael had wrenched out of Obi Wan grip and wrapped her arm around May's neck, the girl's hands flapped wildly at stop Ael from choking her, but Ael was too strong and quickly in a fluiant motion, snapped May's neck, killing her instantly.

Obi Wan rolled his eyes at how brutally she had done it, but was also relieved that Ahsoka wes okay. Anakin was too busy steadying his padawan to care. Ahsoka staggered around as if she was drunk, her Lekku were highly sensitive and if any permanant damage was to occur to them, she could be out of the action for months.

Thankfully, when Ael checked her bruised Lekku, they weren't damaged badly, just a little bump that would pass after an hour or so. They piled into the Twilight and Obi Wan put May's body in a big enough compartment to show to the council as prove of her death. With Ahsoka laid out on the small bed resting, Anakin and Ael piloted the Twilight out of the Hoth system and Obi Wan took over Anakin's place when they had entered Hyperspace. Anakin had gone to care for his padawan.

Ael looked over at them through the open door and sighed inwardly. Quite frankly she was very glad that this little adventure was over. But a tiny part of her was quite sad, it had been good while it lasted, the council would never let her stay at the Temple, and she'd never see Obi Wan again. That was that, what she wanted to know was how Opal has known her sister and what Opal was planning to do know she was let out of her prison. She had mentioned her Master and about him waiting long enough for something. Ael shook the though out of her head, what she really needed right now was a good nights sleep and maybe a good night kiss from Obi Wan.

Anakin looked down onto his Padawan with obvious concern, Ahsoka was always the one to take risks and put herself in danger, but this time she never really had a choice, and Anakin vowed to himself that he wouldn't get angry at her for scaring him yet again with another life endangering situation.

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open as Anakin took her hand. "Hey there Snips" He greeted gently. Ahsoka managed a lopsided smile as she squeezed his hand a little. "Hello Skyguy" She replied, as Anakin took a deep breath. "How are you holding out?" He asked.  
>"My right Lekku is aching a bit but apart from that I'm doing quite fine" She answered slowly sitting up and looking Anakin full in the face, she noticed the lines of worry clinging to his forhead and brow. He had been like that ever since Jayla had left from Naboo almost a year ago.<p>

Obi Wan stood in the doorway hatin to break up the Maser and Padawan Anakin and Ahsoka were having but they had arrived in Corusant and they had to leave. He cleared his throat gaining their attention. "We're here" He stated, Anakin and Ahsoka nodded and got ready to go.

Back by the controls, Ael landed the ship on the platform right outside the Jedi Temple, she noticed Yoda and Mace Windu stood outside to greet them. And to get rid of her, thought Ael bitterly. Movement behind her made Ale turn and see the three Jedi walking towards her. "You ready to go?" Asked Obi Wan, standing next to Anaki who was supporting Ahsoka, even though she said she didn't need help.

Ael smiled and nodded before following them out onto the platform. Yoda hobbled up to them with Mace Windu close behind. "Done well you have" Stated Yoda, smiling at each of them in turn. "But know not the intentions of the new Sith and her Master we do, that, we must find out" He said determindly slamming down his walking stick at the last word, making a little bang on the platform ground.

They all nodded as Mace Windu turned to Ael with a pround expression on his face. "Ael Veda, if you wish to stay at the Jedi Temple, you can it is a dept we owe you for helping us track down Padawan Tano and Padawan Fury" He stated.

Ael looked at him in disbelief, Ahsoka and Obi Wan gave her a encouraging look although Anakin just shrugged, and then help Ahsoka to the Med bay where her Lekku were going to be teated. Ael smiled for the first time in her long years properly. No sarcastic hint no darkness about it, well until Anakin called over his shoulder. "Good you can babysit Jayla when she get's back!" Ael turned to him glaring. "Death will follow you quickly" She muttered darkly, before turing to Obi Wan. "Could I talk to you for a few minutes?" She asked him. He nodded before following Ael to her room.  
>"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Ael pu her arms around his neck. "Well...when I said talking, I mean a different type of talking" She explained suductivly. Obi Wan;s face grew red as Ael pulled him into her room shutting and locking the door securly behind him.<p>

End of Not What it Seems, I shall be writing a Sequal, but plz do Review and Comment!


	11. Preview of Sequal Marine Girl

Marine Girl - Sneak Peak:::

Jayla ran dodging through the people out on their weekly shopping trip. They were slowing her down, she need to get there as fast as she could. Anakin was beside her in an instant he could feel it too, the life force was slipping away, and they weren't going to get there in time. Hot angry tears made their way down Jayla's face as she contacted Ael.  
>- Ael here - Came the Dark Twi'leks voice as calm as ever.<br>"It's me Jayla, have you got to them yet?" Asked Jayla loudly into her com-link, hoping that Ael and Obi Wan would get there before it was too late.  
>There was slience for a few seconds where all that could be heard was Anakin and Jayla's feet hitting the hard pavement as they ran to help there dear friend.<br>- No, we've hit a problem - Ael's reply was short and snappy, she was obviously annoyed with something or at someone Jayla noted. Her com went static and Ael's voice disappeared into nothing.  
>"Damn!" She cursed giving Anakin a sideway's glance and seeing his determined expression. Soon they reached a clearing, and there stood none other than Opal, smirkin away at there feeble attempt to save there friend.<br>"Your too late" She taunted as they got closer and closer. "She's gone, and there's nothing you can do to stop me"

Their hearts stopped beating for that split second. "No" Anakin breathed, Jayla was to shocked to speak. There best friend, Ahsoka, was dead... 


End file.
